Comes Comitis
by FonistFarina
Summary: An ill memory can always be banished by the presense of a dear friend. Friends are something not to be taken for granted, and can be made in the oddest of ways... Giftfic for Scy teh Scyther


**Before I say anything else, I just want to say to my good friend Scy: Thank you for being my friend, and happy brithday. Short and sweet, eh? **

**This is a short, fluffy little fic based off of the future after Scy's Pokemon Warriors fanfic, which is based off of the RP she and I have done. This story itself would actually happen in the RP, yet...it, of course, wasn't shown. Else it'd be just a copy-and-paste thing... Both characters involved here are mine, though they aren't the main characters at all. I just like their interactions. **

**Pokemon doesn't belong to me, nor the Warriors concept. I was just an original creator of the Pokemon Warriors concept! ^^**

I hope you all enjoy, and happy brithday again, Scy!

* * *

**Comes Comitis**

_A Tale of Friendship_

by Kazekasai

A soft growl was all that alerted the small Pidgey to its approach. The sound was little more than a mewl, but to that which was being preyed upon, it was threatening enough. The tawny-feathered bird stood erect as it listened for any new sound. Its careful eyes scanned its field of vision for the invisible shadow that had emitted the previous noise. The flying type hesitantly craned its neck back to the ground to peck for worms, a sense of caution fading as it concentrated on food.

The shadow leaped from its position in the bushes to land hard on the bird's wings. The pidgey cried out in terror as its assailant, a small, furry golden-and-black, almost cat-like creature attacked. The tawny-and-tan pokemon shifted and found itself free of weight by a stroke of luck and opened its wings to fly off. By a second lucky moment, the pair of wings had not been damage by the not-so-heavy cat creature which sat below, disappointed at its inability to catch prey. What a crummy apprentice he made.

The Shinx sighed and eyed the bush from where he had jumped. What had he done wrong? He had waited mostly quietly in the bushes, surprised the Pidgey, landed on its wings, but it still got away! The electric type froze as he saw a larger shape land high in the tree, its beak turned down towards him. He could make out that it was a bird, but its coloration and full shape remained a mystery. Half of it shadowed by the trees as it seemed to watch him.

Wild, scrambling thoughts washed through the golden-colored pokemon's mind like an inundated river. The young cat-like creature struggled in his wanting to move, to flee from the bird that sat on the branches high above. Ironically for an electric type, he felt as the one paralyzed. This was fear that he felt. He knew that. He'd felt it a few times but not like this...not when some sort of raptor had its gaze fixed upon him. To say that he would be afraid of a bird at some point would have once been a subject to laugh about Now, however...

The bird raised its wings, its spearing eyes still focused onto him and rendering him immobile. The Shinx screamed into his mind to _move_, and yet his body hated him that day and decided to watch the bird descend rapidly instead with its talons readied. This was it...he was going to die from this larger pokemon, this bird, this Pidgeot. He imagined being flayed by those claws, sharp pain along every fiber of his being before he finally went to SkyClan...

The pain was sharp. The apprentice was right, he was going to be skinned alive! The pain was precise. His head...his head was going to be torn off! The pain was nothing he would die from. With shock, the Shinx opened his eyes.

"Boltring." A sleek dark shape lay opposite him, watching him with concern in dark, wine-colored eyes. Her face was the hue of midnight, as was the sickle-like protrusion that came from the side of her head. The groomed fur of her body, her mane, and the stream of lopsided-seeming fur hanging around her head was a moonlight silver. The Absol relaxed her slightly tensed muscles and positioned herself with crossed forelegs and a head titled slightly to the side as she watched her denmate and waited for a response.

Her denmate blinked a multitude of times before seeming to come back to himself. "That's odd." he finally replied. The dark type before him frowned. Her eyes asked him the question, as she did not even bother opening her mouth to speak it. Knowing her, it was not a thing she would "waste her breath on," anyway. "I had a dream that I haven't had since I've been a Shinx, and barely an apprentice back then." The statement piqued the Absol's interest.

"Oh?" She asked, her trademark smirk lighting up her features. The Absol—a Wild, really, not fully a member of the Clan—prodded one of his black forepaws gently with the end of one of her claws. Boltring stiffened at her slight touch. Her smirk grew ever wider as she continued her action. She almost seemed to take pleasure in his discomfort. Almost. "That must have been quite a span of sun cycles in the past, then."

The golden electric type nodded. "Sixteen moons ago since that event. I was out hunting, and..." Boltring grimaced, not very pleased at the outcome.

"Failed at it miserably?" His Wild companion teased. The since-grown member for FireClan cosed his eyes.

"A-actually, you could say that." He stammered, revealing the orange-ringed orbs again. "but I was attacked by a Pidgeot and I thought I was dead. Really, It just cut into the side of my face. The scar is still there...it had hurt then, but ti was fine, really. I had a fear of birds for the longest time, funnily enough." He turned his head to reveal the side that had the scar. Around the spot was a few patches of fur that seemed much more bedraggled than that which surrounded those places. The Absol raised her paw to feel around it and an unreadable expressed crossed her face as she pressed the sole of her paw to it.

"It feels odd." She noted. Boltring smiled. Leave it to the Absol to say something like that... A face that revealed deep thought then faced him. "I'm assuming that Ashcry helped you overcome that fear?" The Luxray found himself surprised at her perceptiveness and nodded.

"Somewhat. Songfeather also contributed to that, though one can hardly be afraid of her. But...Varja..." The Wild, Varja, frowned as if something was suddenly wrong. She retracted her paw and sat up. The dark type said nothing but her body language told the warrior of her impatience to know what he was saying. "thank you. You've been here and heard me out for whatever I say, whenever I say it. Not to mention, I would not have even survived that encounter with NightClan were it not for you."

Varja smiled through all his words. "Of course I helped you then! You've shown me nothing but kindness and respect, even when you took me captive! Which reminds me...you are still insane for offering to jump off that cliff for me. I would call that a lapse of reason and where honor should not matter as much." The Luxray chuckled, remembering the instance she was talking about.

Now that he thought of it, it was perhaps an idiotic thing to offer. A "lapse of reason," indeed. "But, also...thank you for being my friend." The Wild had been a great friend and companion to him. It was another something he would have laughed at when first presented with the idea.

"A friend...?" Varja echoed, trailing. Her eyes refocused and she seemed almost to smile. "Yes, we are friend, aren't we? I am glad that it is so, to be honest." The words were sincere, and they surprised Boltring. He could not help but mirror her expression, his heart and chest swelling with gratitude as he breathed:

"Me, too. Thank you...my friend."


End file.
